The temple of shadows
by Nekoi Yuzuriha
Summary: Perante ao templo das sombras ninguém escapa vivo. O youkai raposa Kurama, conseguira salvar a garota pela qual se apaixonou do destino de ser... morta?
1. Prologo: Harusame

**The temple of shadown  
  
Desclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho infelizmente não me pertence... T.T por isso a única coisa que posso fazer é conceber uma mulher para meu amado Kurama (XD) bem espero q gostem da inútil fic...

_Prólogo: Harusame (Chuva de primavera)_

Era um dia chuvoso de primavera.

Uma pequena criança lamentava na escuridão de seu quarto sobre a perda do pequeno amigo, cujo corpo morto foi refletido em seus olhos lacrimejantes.

A morte de um pássaro não significa nada para qualquer 'humano normal' mas pra ela, era como se perdesse a própria vida. Havia achado a pequena ave caída na frente de sua casa, e pegou-a para que cuidasse dela, embora não tivesse achado nenhum ninho.

Apesar da ave não gostar dela, nada podia fazer... Cuidava dela como um filho, até que completou uma semana desde que a pegara.

Estava forte, e quase aprendendo a voar. Era apenas um filhote inútil de pardal tsubame. A garota de mesmo nome, estava enterrando o pequeno, que encontrava-se enrolado num pano branco. Havia um terreno vazio na frente de sua casa, e ela julgou ser o melhor lugar para enterra-lo.

Após ter acendido incensos mesmo na chuva que não cessava, voltou para casa pôs-se a chorar em seu quarto. Por que era tão sentimental? Ora, além de ter apenas 5 anos de idade, também presenciou a morte dos pais... Foram assassinados perante seus olhos faziam alguns meses... Desde então, era tratada por uma família rica e esnobe que a havia adotado. Apesar de não gostar da nova vida, tinha que aceita-la...

A tristeza gritou mais forte, fazendo-a correr na chuva incessante e ir parar num parque onde, geralmente, crianças brincavam felizes, mas naquele dia, ele estava deserto e triste.

Sentou-se em um balanço molhado... Assim acabou por manchar a saia branca que vestia.

Estava encharcada, mas não queria sair dali. Em sua casa só haviam os empregados, já que ambos os pais adotivos trabalhavam dia e noite sem descanso e ela quase nunca via seus rostos, então não faria a menor diferença ela estar ou não em 'casa'.

Enquanto lamentava, um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua surgiu de mãos dadas com uma mulher, em baixo de um guarda-chuva. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos, e umas poucas sardas no rosto. Ao ver a menina chorando na chuva, soltou a mão de sua mãe e foi a seu encontro.

-por que está chorando?

Foi a doce pergunta que soou em seus ouvidos. Não ficou com raiva do garoto, já que este fora tão gentil assim. Responde entre os soluços.

-Um... um... amigo... morreu...

Estava espantado, como uma pequena criança conheceria algo tão ruim como a morte?

A mãe do garoto se aproximou, cobrindo ambos com o guarda-chuva.

-Vamos, Shuuichi, pode leva-la pra casa se quiserem brincar, aqui vocês podem pegar uma gripe.

O sorriso que aquela mulher deu, fez a menina lembrar-se de sua mãe... Instantaneamente pegou em sua mão branca e macia e saiu com eles pela chuva de primavera. Um fino raio de sol brilhou naquele instante.

**E aquela foi a primeira vez que se encontraram...**


	2. Doce reencontro

The temple of shadows 

_Capítulo 1: Um doce reencontro._

_"As lágrimas pelo rosto me rolam,_

_o vento pelo rosto me vem,_

_a chuva meus cabelos molha,_

_e seus olhos assim me encontraram..._

_O que eu fiz para merece-lo?_

_Seus cabelos vermelhos se encharcaram_

_Ao meu rosto vir olhar..._

_Felicidade estranha me veio, ao ver você chegar._

_Segurei sua mão,_

_E assim o segui._

_Anos se passaram então,_

_A sua procura eu estou..._

_Nem agradece-lo eu pude,_

_Porém um perdão, você me doou..."_

Era exatamente isso que se encontrava na página de cor opaca de seu caderno velho: um poema que tinha decorado, de tanto que o escreveu.

Haviam se passado 12 anos, desde que herdara a riqueza dos pais adotivos. Ayame Tsubame Sanada Yuuki era seu nome. Era um nome bem estranho, porém cada palavra que o compunha falava com certeza quem era ela.

Tinha cabelos curtos que não beiravam os ombros, chegavam até suas orelhas, tinham uma cor negra azulada, enquanto os olhos eram negros como uma noite sem estrelas. A pele era branca, quase pálida, porém era uma garota muito bela.

Se interessava muito por artes marciais, por isso era boa no kenjutsu, a arte da espada. Além disso, sua energia espiritual era incomparável. Estava cheia de talentos, embora seu coração ainda fosse amargurado. Com tudo isso, aquela jovem ainda era uma miko.A miko de um tempo chamado Tsukimine na atual Tokyo.

---

Youko Kurama, Shuuichi Minamino.

Kuwabara Kazuma.

Urameshi Yusuke.

Hiei.

Há quanto tempo não se falavam? Havia anos que um não via o rosto do outro, nem ao menos recebiam informações. Mas... Os destinos deles não eram ficar separados por tanto tempo, algo iria mudar suas vidas a partir daquela primavera que estava começando.

Yusuke ainda era um detetive sobrenatural, embora seus casos de agora fossem muito menos agressivos e perigosos que os anteriores. Podia resolve-los sozinho. Continuava indo mal em qualquer coisa que se relacionava à 'estudo' e não se preocupava muito em entrar para uma universidade. Andava despreocupado pelas ruas, como sempre fizera, e como ainda era o conhecido 'delinqüente', com certeza naquele dia poderia ser encontrado praticando um daqueles 'jogos de azar'.

Já dos outros não se tinha notícia, com Kuwabara nem falava mais... Na verdade depois que este mudou de casa afastaram-se ainda mais.

Enquanto estava voltando de um 'Bingo' avistou um vulto estranho no meio das pessoas. Quando foi se aproximando encontrou com uma figura um tanto 'bizarra', porém já havia se acostumado a vê-la. Um rapaz alto e com uma chupetinha azul em sua boca, usando roupas que pareciam as de um super-herói, e um "Jr" em sua cabeça. Quem mais poderia ser senão Koenma?

-Ko...Koemna? O que você está fazendo aqui?- disse num sobressalto.

- Que que é isso rapaz! Vai tirar onda com a minha cara justamente quando resolvo aparecer aqui no mundo dos humanos?

-Ah e mais essa agora, o que é que você quer?

-Tenho uma missão importante pra você.

-OUTRA?

-É, mas acho bom você ficar feliz.

-Feliz? Com mais trabalho pra eu fazer? Ora...

-Espera aí, antes de começar a meter a boca em mim! – alertou-o o outro.- Vá para casa da mestra e tudo vai ser explicado pra você, falou?

E o 'vulto' foi afastando-se até sumir entre a aglomeração de pessoas. Foi-se antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse dizer 'Espera aí!'

"Vá pra casa da mestra... Quem ele pensa que é... Bem é melhor eu obedecer... Pelo jeito é importante..."

Passou rapidamente em casa, para avisar a Sra. Itsuko, sua mãe, que iria sair para dar uma passadinha na casa da mestra, e assim o fez.

Foi seguindo para onde considerava o 'fim do mundo' e subiu as milhares de escadarias, até chegar na casa onde sua mestra, Genkai, morava.

Suspirou antes de entrar, nem se deu ao esforço de bater na porta.

-Yusuke!- a voz conhecida de Botan, a guia espiritual soou forte em seus ouvidos, e este sentiu-a abraça-lo tão forte a ponto de asfixia-lo.

-Bo...Botan... Me solta menina o que é isso?

-Ah eu estava mooorrendo de saudades! Não vai me dizer que não pensou nem um pouquinho em mim nesses 3 anos...?

-É claro que pensei sua bobona. – ao dizer isso deixou todo seu machismo e orgulho de lado, envolvendo-a em seus braços amigos.

-Yusuke!- agora era outra voz, mais masculina, era Kuwabara.- Ah até que enfim eu pude ver essa sua cara horrível!

-Kuwabara! E aí, seu pastel, não me deu noticias heim?

-Ora, e vai implicar comigo...? E eu que pedi tanto para ligar!

-Quem mandou mudar de casa e telefone?

-Ei, ei, ei que tal pararem de brigar em um momento de reencontro?

-Ku...Kurama! É você!- exclamou Yusuke espantado, tinha que admitir, sentiu muita falta de seus amigos.

-E então, tudo bem?

-Humpf... Chega de papo furado!- Um vulto de braços cruzados surge da escuridão, é Hiei.

-Hiei! Até você! Mas... O que estão todos fazendo aqui?- pergunta o jovem detetive sobrenatual.

-Mas isso não é óbivio, seu idiota!- disse uma voz áspera vinda de trás das costas do garoto.

-Me...Mestra! Até você? Por que está aqui?

-Caso você não saiba essa casa é minha!

Yusuke gota- Ah...É mesmo...

-Mas... Por que estão todos aqui?

-E o motivo não é simples?- uma voz de 'criança' fala, e Koenma em sua real forma surge entre todos.- Já esqueceu que eu falei que tinha mais um missão?

-Então, vamos lá Koenma, pode dizer, que missão é essa?

- Vamos lá, eu chamei todos aqui justamente pra explicar isso! Sentem-se todos!

E assim, todos se sentaram em roda, na sala da casa da mestra Genkai.

-Tudo bem, eu estou aqui pra falar de um templo que foi construído a muito tempo atrás pra guardar um forte energia maligna... E esse templo, chama-se... **Temple of the shadows...**

O que seria aquela nova missão? E a garota que foi citada tanto no prólogo, quanto no começo dessa fic? Continuem acompanhando e descubram!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao minna!  
Olá! Sou Yuzuriha Nekoi! Tenho 14 anos! XD brincadeira... estou usando o nick de Yuzuriha Nekoi, porém, eu tenho mais fics aki, resolvi mudar de nick pra ver se eu poderia atrair mais 'leitores' bem, chega de blá,blá,blá eu vou explicar o porque dessa fic.

**Bem, um dos primeiros motivos, é pq qdo eu fui pesquisar fics pra ler, sobre Yu Yu 80 eram yaoi, 10 hentai e o resto pareciam exprimir as mesmas idéias que outras fics... ou seja eram plágio.**

**Então, eu resolvi fazer essa fic, sem contar que ela é uma homenagem ao meu querido Kurama! Sim... ele vai ganhar uma garota! No começo eu ia fazer uma fic em que a garota seria para o Hiei... Mas eu me esqueci da Mukuro... Bem, só espero que gostem dela e deixem reviews...**

**Se eu não receber pelo menos 4 delas acho que não vou mais postar a fic, pois aí não valerá a pena!  
Então muitos Kisus, e espero que gostem!  
Matta ne minna-san!**

**Nekoi Yuzuriha**


	3. Vésperas de uma descoberta

The temple of shadows 

**Desclimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho ainda (XD) naum me pertence. Todos os personagens são obra do ilustríssimo Togashi-sensei. Como sou muito fan de sua criação, eis aki mais uma fic v

Capítulo 2: Vésperas de uma descoberta 

_-FlashBack-_

E assim, todos se sentaram em roda, na sala da casa da mestra Genkai.

-Tudo bem, eu estou aqui pra falar de um templo que foi construído a muito tempo atrás pra guardar um forte energia maligna... E esse templo, chama-se... **Temple of the shadows…**

_-Fim do Flashbak-_

-Mas o que tem nesse templo, Sr. Koenma? – perguntou Botan com uma pontada de medo atingindo seu peito.

-Deixa eu terminar de explicar? ¬¬ Acontece que há 1.000 anos atrás, uma 'monja' chamada Ayame lacrou um terrível youkai nesse templo. Ele estava devorando todos os outros monstros e acumulando muita energia maligna... O seu objetivo era transformar os humanos em demônios e criar um segundo Makai...

-Um segundo Makai? – espantou-se Yusuke.

-Eu já ouvi falar dessa lenda. Diz ela que Ayame reencarna há cada 1.000 anos. – Genkai pausou engoliu um gole do chá quente. – E fazem exatamente 1.000 anos que isso aconteceu. A lenda conta, que quando ela reencarna, o mal poderá ser libertado. Creio que Koenma quer que vocês investiguem mais profundamente sobre esse caso.

-Exatamente Genkai. – disse Koenma com ar superior.

-Mas... Isso vai demorar muito! – murmurou Yusuke – e a minha barraquinha de Lamen... (c/ manga 37 XD)

-A sua barraca não vende nada ¬¬ olhar desprezível de Koenma

-Tá certo, então se eu vencer mais uma de suas missões, você vai ter que comer lá sempre que vier do mundo dos humanos e pagar o dobro.

Todos gota

-Ah... Tudo bem criatura agora anda logo!!

-Anda logo pra que?

-Pra procurar a tal Ayame, oras! A Genkai não acabou de explicar?

-Pode deixar que eu procuro. – a voz de Kurama soou calma, como de costume.

-Valeu Kurama! – Yusuke exibiu um sorriso de triunfo.- Agora eu vou voltar pra cidade e... – Yusuke estava prestes á sair quando sentiu algo segurando sua blusa.

Olhou 'pra baixo' e viu que era Genkai.

-Que é que foi, velha maluca?

-O que você está pensando? Que vem aqui escuta um historinha e está tudo bem? Você vai é treinar seu molenga!

---

Não muito longe dali, em um dojo que beirava as escadarias da casa de Genkai, aquela garota estava treinando sua espada.

-999... puf, puf... 1.000!

Gritou triunfante, esboçando nos lábios um sorriso, o que raramente era exibido em sua face.

-Está muito fraco. – uma voz masculina soou das sombras. Aproximou-se vagarosamente da garota. – Ayame, tem algo lhe incomodando?

-Pra... falar a verdade... – a garota media enormes esforços para falar, estava cansada e o suor respingava seu corpo, ás vestes encharcadas.- Sim...

-Então sente-se e descanse. Pode me contar enquanto tomamos chá?- perguntou seu mestre gentilmente. Tinha uma expressão severa e ao mesmo tempo doce, sua idade era de 21 anos. Uma idade nova demais para um excelente mestre. Seu nome, Kusanagi.

-Sim! – disse a garota sorrindo. Aprendera a confiar nele mais do que em ninguém.

Enxugou o suor, e ajoelhou-se compartilhando uma xícara de chá com seu mestre.

-Então...?

-Acontece que... – ela engoliu um pouco daquele líquido verde e quente, que aqueceu cada partícula de seu corpo. – Tem algo que me incomoda muito... Há pouco tempo, eu acabei tendo um sonho estranho...

-... – Kusanagi apenas ouvia as palavras em silêncio.

-Eu uma roupa de miko, aquela mikos de muitos anos atrás... (n.a/ mikosacerdotisa) e estava lacrando um demônio... Mas... acontece que eu chorava muito... Porque... amava esse monstro!

-Hum... Ayame. Já estava na hora.

-Ahn..?- a garota mostrou-se incompreendida.

-Já estava na hora de você saber... Quem você é realmente. Eu duvidei muito disso, mas esta é a prova... Fique calma, eu lhe contarei tudo.

---

Kurama estava descendo as escadarias, um pouco passivo. Enquanto descia, imagens rondavam sua cabeça, lembras desagradáveis...

FlashBack

Youko, a raposa lendária, estava caída no chão, ensangüentada. Não tinha como se locomover, devido a um amuleto em seu peito.

A espada estava cravada à milímetros de seu coração.

-_Que estado deplorável..._ – sussurrou uma voz feminina. – _Está inerte, devido á uma mera ofuda_ (n.a/ amuleto japonês) _e sangra até um misero pedaço da alma, devido á esta espada._

-Porque não me mata, ao invés de zombar de mim?- a voz da raposa soou fria, mais fria que sua expressão, mais fria que seus olhos... mas nem tanto quanto seu coração...

-Há...hahahahaha... Ridículo, eu não vim atrás de você... Eu vim... atrás... dele...

Fim do FlashBack

"Mas no que eu estou pensando... É melhor esquecer isso tudo e verificar se aquela garota... é mesmo esta 'monja'"

E acabou de descer a escadaria.

Ali perto, havia um dojo... Kurama sentiu uma espécie de energia rondando o local e resolveu verificar.

---

Estava de saída. O sinal da escola acabara de tocar, e ela estava andando apressada. Resolveu por fim que iria visita-lo. Um amigo... não, mais que um amigo.

Yukimura Keiko, linda garota de cabelos castanhos que beiravam os ombros... estatura mediana, rosto angelical. Estava saindo da escola feminina que estava freqüentando, o término das aulas estava próximo, e para 'comemorar' essa aproximação, iria visita-lo.

Estava a caminho de sua casa, a casa de Yusuke. Passou em frente àquela barraquinha medíocre, que sabia que era dele.

"Medíocre... mas muito boa". Pensou sorrindo.

Estava andando quando viu que a sra. Atsuko, mãe do garoto, estava saindo do prédio em que este morava.

-Sra. Atsuko!

-Ah, Keiko! Que bom vê-la aqui! Veio ver o Yusuke?

-Ahn... Sim... Mas, pelo jeito ele não está em casa... – falou um pouco decepcionada.

-Não, não, ele está na casa da mestra! Se você quiser ir pra lá eu te acompanho!

-Não, não precisa. Tenho que estudar para as provas finais, entrar pra uma universidade... Eu tento encontra-lo de novo amanha, até mais!

E nisso saiu correndo.Sem perceber, uma lágrima silenciosa rolou por sua face... Estava realmente morrendo de saudades... do seu amado.

-Keiko... – murmurou a senhora Atsuko, que seguiu seu caminho, cujo rumo fora recentemente mudado.

---

-Ai, ai... Escuta aqui ô Koenma... Porque eu... **_nós_**... temos que ir atrás dessa monja? Até agora eu não entendi... – disse com um quê de raiva na voz.

-PELA MILÉSSIMA VEZ YUSUKE! SÃO ORDENS DO MUNDO ESPIRITUAL!!!

-hum... ¬¬ mais eu continuo não entendendo...

-Humpf... – e resmungando Koenma saiu do aposento onde Yusuke descansava de umas horas de treino puxado.

-Yusuke!- ouviu uma voz chamar.

-Q... Mã...mãe?! – espantou-se ele. – O que é que se veio fazer aqui?

-Pode ir já voltando pra casa!

-Mas que história é essa?

-A Keiko seu mane! Vai logo atrás dela!!

-Ma... mas...

E assim foi 'arrastado' para fora do templo da mestra aos puxões de orelha, ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

----

Estava próximo ao dojo, quando viu que dentro de uma sala de cor opaca, estavam uma garota e um homen.

A energia era emanada daquela garota... Tinha a impressão de já te-la conhecido... não daquela lembrança que tivera... mas de outro lugar.

Mirou seus olhos negros, quase sem expressão, mas que lá no fundo demonstrava medo.

Era realmente admirável... Era simplesmente linda. Entrou em estado de transe ao olhar para tal garota, mas mais do que tudo outra coisa chamou-lhe a atenção.

Uma flecha fora lançada perto de seus ombros. Quando deu-se por si, Kurama estava com uma espada perto de seu peito.

-Quem é você? – disse a garota que era observada minutos atrás.

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olaaaaahhh minna-san -**

**Buaa T.T soh 5 págs demoraram tanto pra sair . ... Bem, espero que me desculpem pela demora deste cap.. "**

**Sinceramente eu fiquei muito surpresa quando fui abrir minha ciaxa de entrada ºOº recebi 5 reviews de uma vez - fico muito agradecida por todas elas, principalmente da Inochi... não pensei q iriam querer uma continuação! O.O**

**Arigatou:**

Debby-chan Kinomoto: **obrigada pela review! A continuação está aqui, espero que goste! (que bom gosto pra personagens né? P)**

Inochi: **Oiiiee nossa vc ñ sabe o tanto q me deixou feliz... - obrigada pela review, aqui está a continuação! Espero q goste dela...  
Ah, vc tem MSN ou ICQ? '**

Elfa: **Oiii Elfa-chan que bom q a minha personagem agradou né? XD eu tava com medo q saísse essa 'Mary Sue d 2ª' ¬¬  
continue acompanhando e me diga o q acha tah? kisu  
**Kishu Arashi: **nee-chaaaan -- arigatou pela review - pode deixar q o prox cap. Vc revisa XD (tadenha) bem, continue acompanhando viu?**

Botan Kitsune: **Oiiii obrigada pela review v espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap tb -**

**Bem é isso minna obrigada pelas reviews e continuem acompanhando v**

**E naum se esqueçam as reviews heim? xD**

**Kisus Nekoi Yuzuriha**


End file.
